Ark 7 Episode 3: Meeting of Shadows
Participants Jinsoku Kuragami Wilson Thomason Felicity Hart Shadows Meet ChairmenRyoji: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fia3HCuZgYI )) Wilson would be patiently meditating, focusing his energy, and listening to his sourroundings. His enhanced senses would keep him tuned to any and every noise around his person. He’d then hear of the commotion, and from the distance he was at, even then he could see the top of the KPD district two building collapse itself, and the top blow off. “Hm…looks like someone did their job…I can only sense one chi signature.” Wilson would stand up, emerging off of the air conditioner unit, and crossing his arms. He’d then use his right arm to touch the side of his head. “She’s completed phase one Hanz. Whats the next step..” A voice replied. “Good. The next phase will begin soon, with Tetsu Ryoji’s assassination.” Wilson paused. “Assassinate Ryoji? Does this look like a fucking fairy tail, the guys a walking armory.” The voice was silent for a moment. “We have our ways. It will not be a common assassination, but a mental one. We will attack his heart. That is all for now. Rest up and debrief the girl.” Wilson would nod. “Understood….” Wilson would hang up, and begin to place his hands behind his back, and wait patiently for the girl. Obviously his guard was on point, but he was mainly waiting to brief the girl on future possible missions. Impresssed: Felicity quickly running away from the building and makes her way back to the roof where Wilson was. She slows down as she reaches the streets trying not to look suspicious. . . . Felicity finally makes her way to the roof, she notices Wilson looking a bit nervous and looking for someone, probably her. Felicity walks up to him slowly clearly still bruised up and slightly cut up around her cheek and sides. Felicity still being her usual happy self she completely forgets about how she looks and continues her big usual smile. "You seem worried Wilson, anything wrong?" Felicity says as she's walking toward him, she finally stands in front of him placing her hand on her hip waiting for an answer. Sezomaru: Jinsoku stared at the kanji on the wall of the dojo he lived in. The dojo of he previous master that he had killed in cold blood as he had the other students and the woman he thought was his mother. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsihxORASks)) The kanji read "Abandon" which Jinsoku had grown up learning the meaning behind it. The kanji in front of him stood for knowing how to abandon your emotions, how to abandon the light and use the shadows as your only ally. For Jinsoku it also meant to abandon your sanity which he had done fully years ago. He shook his head some as he turned, walking towards a small shrine that he had set up. On the shrine sat a tanto (A japanese dagger) which he called Karasusou or Crow Talon. He grabbed the tanto and slid it into the belt he wore, causing the dagger to rest at his lower back. A shadow fell over his eyes which was caused by spiritual energy that he had acquired through the years of hellish training that he had been put through. He grabbed to packs which were filled with kunai and shuriken. He connected the packs to his lower back, just under his tanto. He was going out into the city tonight for the first time in a long.. Long time. He turned, heading to the door of the dojo which was hidden in the shadows of District Two. The dojo itself was hidden underground behind a secret entrance. Multiple areas had been created to filter air into the dojo, most of them only as big as tennis balls. They were usually thought to be normal pieces that were placed on a building. There were also air vents that had been redesigned to filter air into the dojo though they kept the look of air conditioners. Jinsoku exited the dojo from the main secret entrance which let him out at an alley way. He glanced around before closing it, grabbing hold of a thick metal pipe that led up a tall business building. He used his hands and feet to scale his way up the pipe to the top of the building. He stretched his arms out, grinning as he looked out over the city, a small breeze blowing, causing his hair to gently flow in it's direction of flow. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPK6Sc5nTKs)) "Let's get this started..." He leaped from the edge of the building, falling through the air to the top of the neighboring building which wasn't much shorter than the building he had jumped from. He sprinted across the building, his arms trailing behind him as he ran. He leaped over an air conditioning unit with ease, sprinting to the edge of the building. He waited until the bottom of his right foot met with the very edge of the building before pushing off with his right foot, soaring over the next gap to the next building. He landed, rolling just as he touched down, absorbing the fall. He rolled to his feet and began sprinting again when he noticed two people out of the corner of his right eye. "Hm?.." He walked over to the edge of the building, crouching down. He looked down at the two, seeing a man wearing a full body suit which was grey and orange. He then looked at the man's companion who was a woman wearing all black and a face mask. Jinsoku grinned a wild grin, chuckling to himself. "Maybe I might get some.. Entertainment." He leaping off of the building, free falling down to the building the two were standing on. As he soared downward he reached back to the pouch on the right with his right hand, pulling out two shuriken which he reared back and tossed with a spin of his body for more acceleration. The two shuriken spun through the air as if cutting it as they shot down at the two. Two shuriken, two people, easy math. Jinsoku landed down, dropping into a crouch to absorb the shock of the landing. He watched to see if his shuriken hit their mark, his face now blank. ChairmenRyoji: Wilson would look over and see the girl approach. She looked pretty banged up…surprising she’s even active after fighting the second in command of KPD. Tetsu hand picked that girl, so that says something. She approached him with pep in her step. That’s that shit he doesn’t like. He’d sigh and reply to her comment about him being worried. “If I had my way, I’d have raped and killed you by now. Sadly It’s not in my current…job description.” Wilson would hiss that last word. He hated being under someone. “In any case good job. Your next target will be a boy named Densuke Mifunae. The son of Tetsu Ryoji. It has been clear…that he is the key to this breaking the supercop. If we can obtain him and hold him to our will, we should be able to make Tetsu comply to our demands.” Wilson would crack his neck. “Keep in mind the boy-..” Wilson’s keen senses would hear the whirring of shuriken whistling through the air. It would’ve almost been to silent to hear, but not for a man who fights ninja’s for breakfast. Wilson would raise his hand, and reach his fingers between the holds of both the shuriken, that were heading for himself, and the girl he was speaking. The shuriken would twirl on his fingers, as they spun out the last of their momentum, and Wilson tossed them to the ground a few feet away from their original position. Wilson’s mask would then show him a HUD of the area, as he’d look over attempting to scan the area with his infra red vison. There were multiple showings, however…one was closer than the others were. “We’re being watched it would seem girl. “ Wilson would cross his arms, and stand in place looking in the direction the shuriken came from and speaking aloud for the mystery person to hear. “I know you’ve changed your position from where you originally threw the shuriken. It’s a typical ninjutsu tactic. That I studied. Your good, but your not a god. Come to the light and we might avoid any collateral damage tonight…” Wilson would look to the girl. “Put your big girl panties on. Your not in top notch condition, he could easily go after you. And theres no guarantee I’ll be able to…or will even want to help you.” Wilson would keep his eyes on that designated area, with his vision modes, escape would become next to impossible. Impresssed: Felicity is staring up at Wilson as her face almost gets serious. "You wouldn't get your "way" even if you really wanted to with me." Felicity smiles again and crosses her arms and listens quietly, nodding her head. " I see and how will I--" She pauses as she stares blankly and still, as he catches the shrunken close to her face. She looks around, with a slight grin on her face. "Now, who could be possibly throwing these at an already injured women, such shame." She picks up the Shrunken, she spins the shrunken as she holds it by it's sides touching the sharp ends. "Now this would have hurt if he wasn't paying attention." She holds it up to Wilson. "Does this look familiar to you?" She smiles almost like she thinks it's all a game. She pouts, almost looking sad. "A nice hello would be nice instead of a Shrunken to the face." Her lips curve to a small grin. Beginning of a Fun Night Sezomaru: Jinsoku smirked as he walked out from his hiding spot which had been behind the small structure that housed the door to the building's roof. He was glad that this man was able to grab his thrown shuriken though his face didn't show any emotion. He walked to the center of the building's roof, facing the two. "I'm glad you were able to catch it.. You really might give me some entertainment." Jinsoku slid his right hand up to his face, covering the right side as he grinned, beginning to chuckle. He parted his fingers, staring at the two through the gap with his right eye though they wouldn't be able to see his eyes due to the shadow that covered his face. "Well then.. You.." Jinsoku looked at the man wearing the full body suit. "You'll be my target. The weak girl will be nothing but a sack of sand to you anyways." Jinsoku grinned as he reached back with his right hand, gripping the hilt of Karasusou, his tanto. He slowly unsheathed the tanto, causing it to make the sound of metal sliding against metal. He slowly raised the tanto, taking his usual stance, spreading his legs, slightly bending his knees. He lowered his right arm, letting it hand down as he held the tanto backwards, bending his right elbow so that the hilt of the tanto was facing his jaw. ((See bio for stance)) He grinned before his face became blank again, watching the man. Impresssed: She watched as a man dressed in all black come out of the shadows. "Creepy." She mumbled. She stares at him blankly keeping herself alert and awake, she watches him walk up to us and listens to him. . . . "The weak girl will be nothing but a sack of sand to you anyway?" She repeats quietly. "Excuse me?" Her eyes flicker to him. "I beg to differ asshole." She glares at him, still keeping a smile. She walks closer to him with no shame. "You don't know who you're talking to." She purses her lips. "Let me at him Wilson, I'll make it quick and painless." She looks up at the man's shadowy face. ChairmenRyoji: Wilson would chuckle at this ninja. Reading his body language Wilson could tell he was no rookie. The angle of those shuriken, that aim, and that low stance. He’s got years under his belt…and is also not mentally stable to say the least “I could use something to punch on…” Wilson would turn to face him until the girl seemed to cop a temper. She wanted to fight, which was admirable…but stupid at best. Wilson would pull the girl back, forcefully, with his left hand, all the while reaching into his utility belt, and throwing exactly 3 exploding shuriken towards the ninja’s direction. Should they be cut, make impact, or be deflected, they would explode on any kind of physical contact once they left wilsons hand. If caught in the explosion, they would arguably incinerate the clothing and skin if inside of the blast radious.Weather they hit their marks or not, Wilson would toss the girl to the side, and draw a katana from his back, and the shing would be heard quite loudly, as he’d hold the blade in front of his face, and take a slightly squatted stance. He’d await to see how the ninja would react to this surprise attack made, as the girl would be perfect bait to get a surpise attack in if it worked that is. Sezomaru: "Wilson? Is that your name?" Jinsoku grinned, shaking his head. "So the girl's brash, and an amature." Jinsoku laughed, not able to believe that this girl let out a man's name who obviously wanted to keep his identity a secret. He stared at her as she tried to challenge him, a sadistic grin curling across his lips as he stared at her, deep into her eyes as she was pulled back by the man named Wilson who threw three shuriken towards him. Jinsoku reached back with his left hand, sliding his index, middle, and ring fingers through three loops of three kunai. He pulled them out, reared back, and tossed them, this all being done in two seconds. The kunai would slam into each shuriken thrown, causing them to explode inbetween the two. The explosion scorched the ground and reduced the visibility to zero with the burst of fire and the black smoke that followed. Jinsoku used this opportunity to rush to the left, sprinting to a different spot on the roof top. He was running on a path that curved around the explosion and Wilson. He produced another kunai from his left pouch with his left hand, slinging it towards Wilson's face, the dead center of his forehead before rushing in, gripping the hilt of his tanto. He would reach Wilson just after the kunai, slashing horizontally downwards to the right which if connected would tear through Wilson's stomach towards his left hip. He would then spin to the right, coming right around for another strike which was this time a stab that if connected would stab Wilson's side in such an angle that it would slid in under his ribs towards his lungs. Upon failure or completion of this last blow Ginsei would leap to the left, doing a half flip, his left hand connecting with the ground so he could push off, soaring through the air to gain about twenty feet of distance from Wilson and himself. He'd watch Wilson with a blank expression, ready for a counter attack or retaliation. Impresssed: Before Felicity was about to attack she was pulled back and looks at Wilson surprised. "Ah.." She winces a bit from the pain, as her body is still recovering. "I may be weak now but just wait.." Her serious look turns to and upbeat smile in a matter of 5 seconds. She swallows hard at the dark man's comment. "Just wait.." She mumbles, leaning up against the wall watching them quietly. "Hmph." She smiles while watching them quite entertained. ChairmenRyoji: ::Wilson:: Wilson would remain stationary as he saw his shuriken be redirected and then blown up on contact. Wilson would remains standing there, as his tactical analysis, helped him concur that the point of it all was to deflect them of somesort, and to cuase some form of diversion. To which id did. The explosion happened, and reduced the visibility to zero, but the natural resistence of wilson’s suit, would only cuase him to be pushed back slightly. His infra red would be useless in this circumstance as there was heat all in his face, but…he knew if he remained still, the ninja would have to come in close for the kill. That’s when it happened. The whiring of a blade flying through the air, and with enhanced hearing this was childsplay to pick up on. Wilson would hone in on the noise and simply raise his blade to deflect the kunai completely away from his area, and upwards away from his person. The next attack however would come faster than expected, as a slash was deilivered by the ninja man in a blurr like motion on wilson’s mid section. This would’ve been leathal, but wilson’s armor prevented any fatal injury, as the tanto’d blade would simply cut a deep gash in the metal, preventing a draw of blood, but the force behind the slash itself did put a strain on wilson’s midsection, and cuase him to wince slightly. This however would only be brief, as the male was now directly infront of him spinning, which would leave a slight time frame for a counter, an attempted yet forceful stab towards his ribs. Wilson’s expertise would tell him to simply step inside of the weapon wielding arms distance, avoiding the hit completely, and cuasing his arm to simply bounce off of his body. Upon this counter the male the male flipped to the left and gained some distance. “oh no you don’t…” Wilson would tilt his heels up and a roaring noise similar to a jet’s turbine engine would roar from his feet, as he used his jet boots to accelerate to a high frequency speed, clearing the massive gap of space in less than a second, and not long after the ninja man landed. His sword drawn back, he would arrive at least an inch before attempting a delivered horizontal slash towards his opponents mid section. If this slash connected, it would easily sever the skin and cuase bleeding, if not the very force behind wilson’s metahuman slice cuase considerable pain. This was not the end though. If the slash was deflected, Wilson would allow his blade to slide off of whatever blocked it allowing him to continue the dashing motion, only to repeat it again from the opposite direction from behind the ninja. The same action would be taken if this attack was dodged for any sort of reason. This would result in Wilson dashing to and fro, attempting and aiming slashes at the ninjas mid section from infront, behind, left, and right of his location at this point, all high speed attacks with enough accumulated force to sever the skin and cuase large gashes (should they all connect). Wilson would do this 10 times (10 separate attacks) and after the 10th attempt (if not acted on before this point) Wilson would dash once more behind the ninja, and draw his rifle,and switch it to automatic fire mode, and begin unloading lead towards the ninja’s legs, attempting to sever them from his thighs and leave him legless. If countered during this maneuver, defensive measurements on wilsons behalf would be more than possible due to his tactical planning, this of course depends on his physical bodies ability to react of course. A suggestion Sezomaru: ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=DkFJUCADk2w)) Jinsoku laughed as Wilson came charging at him, his attacks not having much damage on the man at all though he could tell there had been a slight wincing. He watched as Wilson charged at him with some sort of jet purpolsion from his boots. "Strange.." He noticed Wilson's sword was drawn back which kept a grin on his face, beginning to completely enjoy this battle. Jinsoku raised his Tanto, blocking the attack that came from Wilson. As their weapons connected Jinsoku would twist his wrist, turning the tanto around while moving to the right so that his tanto and Wilson's blade would slide off of each other. Using that momentum, waiting for Wilson's blade to pass as he tried to run past, Jinsoku would spin in a clockwise motion, swinging his left leg outward which would cause it to slam against Wilson's stomach, the same spot he had taken the slash, unless he reacted of course. Upon connection Jinsoku would leap up, using his right leg to jump with, twisting his hips so that he was able to launch his right heel towards Wilson's face which unless he was able to brace for the blow would either knock him down backwards or send him stumbling backwards. As Jinsoku would land he would reach behind him into his pouch, leaping backwards away from Wilson as he slung a kunai right towards his stomach. Though that kunai would be launched from his index finger. He would then rear back, slinging another kunai which had been grabbed by his middle finger. The kunai would be aimed to shoot past Wilson and fly towards the girl who was just watching their fight. He wanted to see how fast she could react in her injured state. "You're pretty good Wilson.. I wonder... How you would react if I told you that I wanted the two of you.. To join me. Get out from the thumb of whoever you work for. Be free for once instead of a leashed dog." Jinsoku laughed some as he landed in a crouch, sliding backwards a few feet from his jump backwards. Impresssed: Felicity watches the fight calmly, quickly she noticed the attack and she rolls over, and jumps away sliding her feet from the impact on the ground she stops her sliding by putting her hand on the ground the attack just missing her by a second. She stands up with a sharp pain in her side. "G-gah fuck…" She winces and holds her side, still in her fighting position. "J-Jeez, no mercy huh?" She Stands up and looks at Wilson then back at the mystery man. "So you wanna play a game? It's called Tag… " She grins slightly. "Tag. You're it." She throws her throwing knives at him attempting to get him in all his joints, which would completely paralyze him. If she misses she would back it up by blowing a kiss to him, as she blows the kiss a pink powder flies around his face hoping to almost choke him, then using her enhanced agility she jumps up the wall on to the roof trying to wrap her wounds quickly so they won't get worse. While doing that she is watching out, defending herself staring at every move he would make, ready for anything to come at her. ChairmenRyoji: ::Wilson:: Wilson’s assault was being countered, as expected, but the ninja seemed to be on point with his combat skills. He went and stuck his leg out, just above the sword, and landed a gut blow on Wilson. “OOMF!” would be the noise he emitted as his body bended over. The armor did it’s job, and reduced the blow, but that same abdomen force was being pecked at again. “smart…but..” Wilson thought to himself, as the ninja was once again flipping through the air. Wilson would use his tactical anaylsis combined with his intuitive aptitude, to figure out the means of the ninja’s oncoming attack pattern. Wilson would swiftly spin his own bent body to the right to avoid the areal axe kick like maneuver, swiftly, Upon recovery the Wilson would be met with roaming kunai attacks. Wilson would catch the oncoming kunai between his own two fingers i.e his index and his middle and throwing it to the side. Wilson would til his heels up, and dash himself to the side, taking a safe distance away, and allowing the girl to have her moment of intervene with the mystery man. Wilson would stand up, his mid section in pain, but his enhanced condition would only allow it to be a slight numb that was easily work through able. He would stand and watch the man. And listen. His offer to join him sounded far fetched….Wilson knew who him and the girl originally worked for at this moment, and it was blatantly clear…that his higher ups were arguably superior in power. And yet even so Wilson was willing to take the taste of free dome again. He sheathed his Katana, confident in his guard and his ability to react to his enemies, and then began to speak. “Join you?......Heh. If only you knew who I was working for right now….” Wilson would touch the side of his helmet and disconnect the feed on it, to prevent his words from being heard. “….and yet some part of me wants a chance to be free again. Woman.” Wilson would speak. “We’re going to be temporary double agents. We’re going to form a alliance with this man, but you still have worth to prove. Kill Densuke Mifunae, and I will craft you the finest weapon imaginable. You’ve already eanred yourself some reknown…but your still a cub compared to the pack…” Wilson would look at the ninja man. “We’re partners…not subordinates. I’m not taking anymore shit, got that?” Shadows Join Together Sezomaru: Jinsoku grinned as the girl avoided the kunai though he could tell that it really pained her to do so. He raised his right arm, covering his eyes and mouth as he leaped backwards, guarding against the pink dust like attack. He noticed the kiss she blew at him which caused him to shake his head slightly. This was what a woman truely looked like, curves and all. He smirked as he landed, sliding backwards to hear Wilson's response as he uncovered his face. He listened as Wilson adressed the female, telling her that they were going to be double agents. "You can call me Karasu, or Crow if you'd like." A grin curled across his lips as he nodded some. "I never said you'd be subordinates to begin with, now did I?" He continued to grin as he turned his back on the two, still alert. He began slowly walking towards the edge of the building, looking out across the city as a soft breeze blew past. "There's a place we can go where she can rest and heal, you as well." He glanced over his shoulder, that shadow still covering the top half of his face. "Follow me.. If you can keep up that is." He leaped off of the edge of the building, not worrying about how the girl would fare on following. It wasn't his concern considering they were to be partners. It was also to gather a solid reinforcement that he had made the right choice. He sprinted off, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, back towards the dojo. Impresssed: She finishes fixing herself up and she freezes, looking at Wilson quietly. "W-wait. What? You're actually considering this?" She stands up and jumps off the roof part wincing as she lands the jump. "Agh-- I mean.. you actually trust him?" She walks next to Wilson looking up at him folding her arms. "I mean whatever you say, I'll go with it of course… but are you positive? You don't think the boss will find out?" She seems a bit nervous but she manages to smile softly. She tightens her gauze around her wrist and places her throwing knife in her mouth to hold it and she leans over to fix her bandage on her ankle. "Well, after you if you want this." She gestures to Karasu as he jumped off the roof. She watches him, already feeling the pain she might feel if she follows, but she is willing to take in the pain. ChairmenRyoji: Wilson would listen to his last words as he headed off into the shadows insisting we follow. The girl was throwing questions left and right, to which Wilson would only reply. “just deal with it.” Wilson would walk over and activate his hoverboots, shadowing the movements of the man named “karasu”. He’d watch over him and the girl as they leapt their bounds. Wilson would cross his arms for a moment thinking to himself. “A Tangled web is about to be woven. I hope I’m the one making the web and not this guy…” Wilson would keep in hovered flight, and follow the man into the night. < To Ark 7 Ep 2 To Ark 7 Ep 4 > Category:Ark 7